


Another Time Another Life

by Foxrox12



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Kurokura Week 2018, Reincarnation, day 6 reincarnation/stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxrox12/pseuds/Foxrox12
Summary: its been 250 years since they last saw each other and it was by pure chance that both ended up seeing each other in this new life.





	Another Time Another Life

_250 years ago: The Dark Continent_

_The sky was a grotesque shade of green with a few lime colored clouds floating above. It was relatively quiet save for a few calls of the strange creatures inhabiting this dreaded continent they had willingly come to. The plant and wildlife resembled something straight out of a deranged man’s nightmares, constantly letting them know they were never fully alone._

_Chrollo wasn’t sure how much time he had before he succumbed to deaths cold welcoming grasp. He wasn’t scared and he had no regrets. He knew this was an inevitable end coming with the kind of life he led. The only remorse he did feel would be the lives of troupe members lost during his expedition for revenge. He had let his need for revenge against the clown, Hisoka, get the best of him and now he lost it all. Its funny how similar this was to what his companion in death had dealt with all these years ago when seeking his revenge against him. With great difficulty he turned his head to face the dying blond next to him._

_Brown eyes, having long since lost their scarlet hue, glared at him with as much hatred as they could muster. His eyes held such determination to keep breathing until he saw Chrollo take his very last breath. He needs to bare witness to the death of his sworn enemy to have any peace before he too let go. His determination and rage is what kept him tethered to this world for the moment. Even while he was beginning to lose feeling within his body, he still refused to give into death. Hearing the airy chuckle emanate from the monster who lay beside him, Kurapika turned his attention back to the other man causing him to clench his teeth. A fire raised in his gut nearly causing his scarlet eyes to flare back to life._

_Chrollo’s chest hurt, but he couldn’t help but find their situation funny. Revenge had brought them both to their demise. How lovely._

_“What are you laughing at asshole?!” The Kurta’s words were choppy and almost hard to hear._

_He just smiled to himself and closed his eyes. His time was just about up. “Nothing...may we see each other in the next life Kurapika.” this having been the first and final time he said the blond’s name._

_He didn’t get to hear what the other said as he finally took death’s hand in his own. Being done with running and avoiding it for all these years. He wonders if it is possible that they both shall meet in the following life._

 

* * *

 

Blue eyes flew open as the dream, no memory, faded away from his mind as he awoke to the real world. The current year and time where he wasn’t that Kurapika. He was this Kurapika, one that didn’t chase the fluttering coattails of the very man who had taken everything from him in a life lived long ago. His heart beat erratically within his ribcage and so he took measured breaths to steady himself.

Kurapika slowly closed his eyes and exhaled softly. Opening tired blues he looked back at his ceiling wondering what he should do now. Judging by the pale light filtering in through the gap in his curtains it was close to dawn and so he was up at an ungodly hour with no chance of falling back asleep. He was already awake so he might as well start his day. As he slipped out of his bed his cat lifted his head up to glare grumpily at him for even daring to move.

“Sorry” he apologized softly to the irate furball. He reached out to pet him in apology and retracted his hand in time before the swipe of his claws caught him. “Killua” his tone warning him. Killua just laid his head back down ignoring him.

Kurapika just shook his head at him before walking out of his bedroom to his kitchen. He named the cat after the Killua from his past life as his mannerisms reminded him of the young boy as well as the cats similar blue eyes. He left the door open to just a crack in case the other decided to forgo sleep and follow him out for an early breakfast. Kurapika himself decided on getting some much needed caffeine in his system since he was up so early. He decided to take a light jog to clear his mind and relax his body as much as he could for at the end of the day he was sure to be tense and tired. Having two classes and a job to go to afterwards was sure to have his muscles tensed up by the end of his day. As he began to drink his freshly brewed cup sure enough the furball was by his feet meowing up at him demanding food. With a smile he fulfilled his request. He at least hoped that his day would be somewhat good to him today.

 

The blonde’s morning jog helped to clear up his mind and left him feeling better. Another treat was a long shower after instead of his usual rushed ones. A good breakfast as well had him in a good mood for the beginning of his day and it left him thinking that something bad would surely happen with how good of a start his morning was despite the dream that woke him up early. He shoved such pessimistic thoughts to the back trying to reason that he was being paranoid for no reason. Classes had gone by well with one of them letting out early so he had time to catch the bus without running across campus to reach it within seconds of its departure. The bus had even made its stops in time leaving him ample time to get something to eat before his shift at the Diner. All this good was leaving him with a twisting feeling in his gut. Something was going to happen...he just didn’t know what.

He didn’t have much time to think about this feeling as night fell and the dinner rush began. Employees moved in a flurry trying to attend to tables and deliver food on time to awaiting hungry customers more so to those that had impatient young ones with them. For how chaotic it seemed they all moved in an organized manner never getting into each other's way and helping one another when possible. Sure this all meant some shared tips, but it was worth it to have some tips than none at all because the customer received bad service.

Kurapika had just about finished helping Pokkel with his tables when he felt the pager on his belt buzz letting him know one of his orders were up. He quickly moved to get his order, giving Pokkel a thumbs up as he passed letting him know the table was cleared and ready to be filled with people again. Pokkel smiled back relieved and got back to taking an order. Poor guy was getting swamped with people. At the window he saw all his plates placed together ready for him to grab. He grabbed a tray to carry them all out in one go. It took a lot of strength and talent to balance such a heavy tray in one hand as he carefully made his way over to his table to drop off the food. Sometimes he wondered how he managed to this almost everyday without dropping a single plate.

Kurapika had just finished leaving the food to his table, his smile dropping a little as he walked away from the family. The father had a bit of an attitude at how ‘late’ their food took in arriving. The blonde almost answered him with a snarky remark, but he was already on thin ice seeing as he has already done so in the past and he was already on strike two, one more strike and he would either be suspended or fired. So he bit his tongue and apologized only able to placate the man with the promise of a free ice cream sundae. He also couldn’t help telling himself that this was when his day would be turning sour, right at the end. He wished the dinner rush would die down soon so he could go take a quick break. Back behind the counter he was checking on the rest of his orders when he got a pat on the shoulder. Looking over he saw Ponzu’s apologetic smile.

“Sorry Kurapika you got another big table in your section”

Kurapika groaned and gripped the counter hanging his head in defeat. Yes his good luck has finally run out and now he was getting shit on by the universe. Ponzu whispered a quick sorry before getting back to her station. He wasn’t mad at her she was just doing her job. It was just his luck that he had more than two tables cleared off so they could be pushed together for this huge group. His jaw almost dropped seeing the 14 chair set up. The other waiters/waitresses gave him looks of pity as they passed. He even heard Pokkel comment on how that sucks and he couldn’t help, but glower at him making him shut his mouth tight and leave before he incurred the blond’s wrath. Deep breath in deep breath out, he repeated the sentence over in his head as he grabbed plates.

With his notepad in hand he approached the 14 now seated at the joined tables chatting loudly that he swears their voices dominated all others within the establishment. Kurapika introduced himself as their waiter loud enough to get their attention. Their conversation came to a pause so that they could get their drink orders placed. Kurapika hadn’t paid attention to their manner of appearance when he approached, but now that he was taking orders he needed to put a face to the drinks being called off. At first he wasn’t quick to catch on the niggling feeling in his mind as his eyes landed on each person. It wasn’t until he was finished with one half of the table did recognition set in. They were the phantom troupe! All of them were seated here in front of him joking and laughing like regular people out for a meal, well as far as he knows they could just be like anyone else in this life, but how sure could he be? They hadn’t crossed him in this life so far and only for them to appear now he didn’t know if this was an omen, a cruel joke played by fate itself. He relaxed his grip on his notepad as he continued jotting down the drink orders. He needed to play it cool. For what it seems they didn’t recognize him and that was good right? If they had they would have caused a scene as he was an unsavory character that had appeared in their past lives. Kurapika never thought about the possibility of meeting any of the Spiders in this life or what he would do if it ever happened. He thought perhaps he would feel that rage from his dreams of memories, but right now he only felt wariness around them. There was no burning coming from his very core at the sight of them. They all looked so ordinary and not at the same time. They had the image of a group of friends all out for an evening meal, but also that phantom look of the murderers of their past life. It wasn’t until he looked upon his face did he feel a churning in his stomach. Chrollo Lucilfer sitting there and who knows how long those dark brown, weren’t they grey?, eyes were on him. There was clear recognition in them as he looked at him and he back. There seemed to be a tension now that hadn’t been there before. Some of the group looked back and forth at them wondering what was going on. Chrollo was the first to drop his gaze and order a water. Kurapika nodded and left promising to return with their drinks and to take their orders if they were ready by that time. Kurapika did take a little longer than necessary filling their drinks. He just needed time to compose himself as this will prove to be a very more than average stressing night.

The group of 14 were the most annoying bunch he has had to deal with by far. The mess created by launching the paper wrappings of straws at each other, thanks to the man with the slicked back blond hair and missing eyebrows and the short dark haired one who seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face, was annoying to clean up as well as having to apologize to other customers for their behavior. Uvogin, the one he remembered being the first to fall by his hands, was obnoxiously loud. His booming voice ended up chasing customers away and making ones already seated shovel food in their mouths to quickly vacate the building. If he wasn’t being loud in conversation he was loud in arguing with his japanese looking friend with the long dark hair. All in all they were just the worst. Kurapika stood by and thanked them for coming in through gritted teeth and a strained smile as they got up and left, a huge mess in their wake. Kurapika felt like he was close to popping a blood vessel. They were all worse than the families with young kids. As he began to gather the dirty dishes he felt a presence right beside him. He looked over and it was Chrollo. He jumped back a little not expecting him to be in such close proximity to him. The other withheld amusement at his action.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you” his voice sounded the same.

Kurapika scoffed and got back to gathering up the plates onto his tray “Yeah well normal people don’t just stand so close to someone they don’t know” his ‘customer service’ voice slipped. “Did you need something?”

Chrollo didn’t say anything for a couple of minutes just watching the blonde’s movements. “Well I wouldn’t really consider you a stranger and no, not really” he shrugs “I’m just sort of surprised that you recognize us. My own troupe didn’t even recognize me for who I was to them before. Except for Pakunoda of course” his gaze was searching. It was like he was trying to affirm that Kurapika indeed did know him, remember him.

Kurapika sighed tiredly and stood straight to face Chrollo properly. “Yes well you’d be surprised who does and who doesn’t hold memories of their past life” it felt so weird speaking to the other so casually like this. He had also experienced the slight sting of someone of his past not recognizing him. “I don’t have much time to talk so if you don’t have anything else to say that is related to my job can you please leave. I need to finish cleaning up after you all and my other tables as well before I can leave for the night” his tone was snippy and he only hoped Chrollo wasn’t too much of an ass to make a complaint for his less than friendly attitude.

The dark haired male nodded in understanding. His friends had been a bit too messy. Chrollo reached into his coat pocket and pulled out some bills as well as a card. He held it out to the blonde to take. Kurapika looked surprised then a little suspiciously at him. “If you want to talk any time take my card and maybe we can arrange a meeting.”

Chrollo watched as Kurapika frowned, his eyes, blue looks nice on him, never lost the suspicion within them as he took the offered tips and card. “It's pretty presumptuous for you to think that I would want to speak with you beyond this day.”

Chrollo smiled as a light airy chuckle left his lips “I guess so. Have a good night then.”

Kurapika watched as his once, long very long ago, enemy left his place of work. Chrollo was so different and it's foolish really to think he wouldn’t be. There seemed to be a more lively spark to him, a purpose to him, one that wasn’t due to the thrill of thievery or murder. Appearance wise he was almost the same save for the color of his eyes, his skin tone being a less pale shade and the missing tattoo on his forehead. He stood a few more inches taller than him and that small detail bothered him. A childish thing to be bothered by. Chrollo looked really good with his hair loose instead of that slicked back style...Did he really just think the man looked good?! He quickly dismissed the thought and looked down at the card and the bills in his hand. His eyes almost bulged out seeing about two hundreds worth of bills in his hand. Where the hell does this bastard work to give away this amount of money?! He wondered if this was from a legit job or did he acquire it from dirty dealings? He pocketed the tips deciding to not think so much about it. They owed him this after the disaster left for him to clean up. Looking at the card he turned it over looking at the printed information on it a bit surprised that Chrollo had a legitimate job. With a frown he pocketed the card and got back to work.

 

* * *

 

It had been two days since his unfortunate run in with the Chrollo of this life. Kurapika hadn’t made any calls to him. Upon getting home that night he had tossed the card on his dresser in favor of counting his tips for the night. He had glanced at it a couple of times, but otherwise didn’t really think about calling him. He had no reason to or desire to. Although he was curious to find out what kind of life the dark haired male had made for himself.

The day was bright albite chilly. He was dressed warmly a scarf wrapped snugly around his neck and covering the lower part of his face. He had gone to his job to pick up his paycheck (very happy about the sum of it by the way) and was now on his way back to his apartment. The aroma of fresh brewed coffee and pumpkin spice had him stopping and looking at the source of it. A coffee shop to his right. Perhaps he could treat himself to a warm cup that way his hands would keep warm while on his walk back. Having convinced himself he changed his course and walked into the warm inviting shop. He sighed in relief as warmth surrounded him as well as the strong smell of the coffee being brewed. There were two other people waiting to place their order. He smiled to himself seeing that he would not have to wait an absurd amount of time to get his hot drink. With his order placed he waited nearby the pickup counter having ordered it to-go. He had pulled out his phone to scroll through social media to like and or comment on posts. He smiled more to himself seeing a picture Pairo posted with him and his parents. He should really call them today to see how they’re all doing. At the call of his name, a botched up version of his name, he walked up to the counter to grab his cup and be on his way again. As he picked up the cup the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he felt a presence next to him.

“It seems we are just fated to run into one another” that smooth voice was unmistakable. With a soft sigh he looked beside himself to see Chrollo Lucilfer. If this was fate playing with them he wished he could strangle it at this moment.

\--------------------------------------------------------

The two were now seated at a small table within the coffee shop, so much for having his drink to-go, not yet speaking just eyeing one another. Kurapika wondered what it was that Chrollo was looking for in his person. It made him feel uneasy in his seat as he bounced his leg under the table. His own gaze wasn’t as searching as Chrollo’s. He didn’t have anything to look for in the other. Chrollo’s presence still held that aura of dominance that drew the attention of others, but it wasn’t as oppressing as before. It was more muted and he actually was relaxed within his presence. No warning bells or need to be on his toes. Chrollo was different and somewhat the same.

“You didn’t call me. Not that I’m not surprised that you didn’t” Chrollo broke the silence.

Kurapika had raised his drink to drink some of the now warm coffee when Chrollo had spoken. He arched a brow and then set his drink down carefully on the table. He licked his lips before answering “If you didn’t expect me to then why give me your number anyway?”

Chrollo closed his eyes and shrugged. He picked up his own cup to drink from it. Kurapika felt annoyed by the simple action from the enigmatic man in front of him. Another thing about him that was still the same. Not so easy to understand and still annoying. This wasn’t how Kurapika expected to spend part of his day off.

“I was very surprised to see you and even more so when you didn’t immediately attack me upon sight” Kurapika who had looked away from him now had his blue eyes back on him, “At first I wondered if you didn’t recognize me, but when your eyes finally landed on me you confirmed that you did. So tell me where is that anger of yours?” Chrollo’s gaze was proding, but cautious.

Kurapika gave him a leveled stare before answering him. “Fortunately for you my anger died with the past me. I have no reason to start qualms with you in this present life unless you plan to cross me in a horrendous way which I assure you would be a big mistake” his eyes narrowed in warning. Chrollo’s lips pulled in amusement. “In this life we are both normal people, bound by laws with no nen between us. You have no tricks up your selves.”

That smile was beginning to become insufferable. “I might not have nen, but I assure you I still have tricks up my sleeves as you aptly put it”

Kurapika was wondering now if he should be worried in anyway. No he didn’t have anything to worry about. Chrollo was now an average citizen with a career and no need to sully what reputation he had just because of an enemy from a past life was in front of him. Still, why was he bothering with him? The night at the Diner could have been just their one and only encounter, but he insisted on speaking with him here and asking him to sit with him. He also didn’t know why he was even sitting here.

“You have freckles”

The simple statement had shaken him out of his revier. He looked at the dark haired male with puzzlement. “Yes...I do” he reached up to lightly touch the freckles that ran from his cheek to cheek, bridging his nose. The freckles were something new that he didn’t have before. He also had reading glasses, but that wasn’t any of Chrollo’s business now was it. He focused his gaze back on his dark browns and he saw something he couldn’t quite put his finger on in those eyes.

“Tell me Kurapika” it was so strange hearing him say his name “would you be willing to meet later tonight? I will buy dinner and we can talk a little more.”

The question left him flabbergasted. Chrollo really was full of surprises. “Do you not have your friends to be spending your time with?” he quipped. He drank some more of his coffee leaving it less than half full.

“They are all busy today and it seems to me that you are not, but if you are I understand if you can’t.”

He was right he wasn’t busy and had no plans really and his dinner for tonight was going to be just a simple cup ramen and some toast. The promise of a better meal was tempting to the on budget college student. The paycheck he received today had to last him for two weeks and more than half was going towards bill and some saved for rent. He could withstand more time around Chrollo no problem so long as he didn’t say anything that would make him want to dive across the table to strangle the man.

“Where would we be eating?” he questioned him.

Chrollo seemed to give it some thought before answering. “I’ll let you decide. I am up for anything and the cost is no problem of course.”

Asshole, he couldn’t help, but think that as an obvious sign of Chrollo throwing about how much more money he has than Kurapika. Maybe out of spite he should choose the most expensive place he knows and order the most expensive thing on the menu just because. Sadly he wasn’t that kind of person...sort of.

“I want Italian food and I know this family run place that isn’t too pricey and serves good food its called Bella Italia, and yes I know tacky name but its good trust me. So when should we meet there?”

“How about at 7?” Chrollo suggested.

Kurapika nodded agreeing to the time setting up a reminder on his phone now. “Alright I’ll see you then and now I’m going to leave I have a few things to do today” he got up the chair scraping lightly on the wooden flooring. He had a cat at home to feed and laundry to do.

Chrollo nodded with a smile as he watched him “See you later” he gave a little wave as Kurapika began to walk away. Kurapika almost felt like this agreed upon meeting was like a date...what if it was? He threw away the thought as soon as he finished having it. This wasn’t a date. It was just Chrollo wanting to poke and prod him for some entertainment possibly. Still why did his heart flutter at the thought of it being a date?

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is the only fic for kurokura week that i am posting on time ;w; I hope you all enjoyed <3


End file.
